Three Little Words
by Stuck In Reality
Summary: I love you'. It was confusing how three words could have such a powerful impact on people...HouseCameron


**Title:** Three Little Words  
**Author:** Stuck In Reality  
**Pairings:** House/Cameron  
**Rating:** PG (I'm guessing...I suck at these things)  
**Summary:** 'I love you'. It was confusing how three words could have such a powerful impact on people.  
**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own House MD. -sigh-

* * *

"I love you." 

The words had hit him like a pile of bricks. He was completely thrown off by it. Those three little words had flipped his entire world upside down. Why had she said that? Why? Maybe she really did love him. He never would really figure out the reason why she said those words to him. And the strange thing was, he was actually scared of it. _He_ was scared of a phrase, a simple sentence that people muttered every single day.

He had pushed her away, not wanting to face the feelings that had begun to cloud his mind. He had walked away from her with his tail between his legs. She had pushed him into this position where, for one time in his life, he was clueless aout what to say. Not even a snide remark or a 'Oh thank you'. Just...nothing.

He had been stumped by three words. Three freaking words.

It was confusing how those three words, how 'I love you', could have such a powerful impact on people. He saw it couples everyday holding hands and throwing each other loving looks. But he also saw those same people fighting and arguing the next day. Why? Love was why. Love and it's confusing little ways.

He found it crazy how people could devote their whole life to just one person in particular. Why would you just give your life away just to be with one person? To please one person? To be nice to one person? The answer escaped his mind.

He was attracted to her, yes, but so were alot of other guys or men. Who wouldn't be? She was pretty, beautiful even, and she was also incredibly smart, graduating in the top of her class. So yes, he felt an attraction to her, it might even be a little crush on her.

But love? That was a major thing.

He had been in love once, strange for a guy who hated people. But he didn't always hate people, he hated people after his supposed 'love' left him. The only time he had uttered those dreaded three words to someone and she left him a little while later. It had crushed him to pieces. He had given her his heart and she had stamped on it like some used cigarette.

Now here was someone new, someone who didn't even know him all that well. Okay, she knew him pretty well but did she know him well enough to profess her love for him right then and there? But she had said that she loved him. _She_ loved him. _Him._ Why? She was so nice, so caring, so...unlike him. He was a old, bitter, sarcastic cripple who popped Vicodin every other minute. And they had only been on one date and it hadn't even been a real date, it had been a non-date, somewhat of a gathering between two people and suddenly she was saying she loved him? It was all too much to handle.

She was probably the only person to ever really love him. Stacy hadn't loved him. If she did, she wouldn't have left him. Maybe he had people who cared for him, even if they didn't want to but no one ever truly loved him. Sad really but he had managed to live without love for six years. He had given up on it basically, all it ever did was make you miserable. So when she had said that she loved him, he had done the first thing that came to his mind...

He had ran. Pushed her away.

Now here he was, this stupid thing eating away at his brain, refusing to leave him alone. He wouldn't admit it, he couldn't admit it but he knew it was true.

He wanted her.

He needed her. He needed her like a bad habit, like she was some drug he needed to take the pain away.

But the pain would never ever really go away. It was attached to him like glue. Not matter how much pills he popped or how many times he cursed his stupid leg, it would never leave him. Pills couldn't take that pain away. Nothing could.

Pills could neverrid the pain ofa broken heart.

* * *

So, do you like, hate? Tell me and I'll gladly accept anything. Just Comment!...please? 


End file.
